


You're A Habit I Can't break

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Dimension Cannon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Superfamily, Wade is wade, Wade pushes people over the line.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers has been living a double life for a while now, and between breaking up with his long term girlfriend and balancing his college life with his super hero one, he doesn't know how much he can take. On top of that, he now has to baby sit the lunatic mercenary Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool. Things don't really go as planned, as he finds himself quickly falling for the 'Merc with a Mouth', and in doing so he has to deal with all the emotional baggage and chimichangas that come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stucky's Gross and Taco's Are Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> First lengthy fic, so leave any advice or critiques you want! I can only write what I'm in the mood for, so don't be expecting me to update every day, but I will probably for a few weeks until I get tired of Spideypool and need a week long break. Thanks for the read!  
> 

Peter furiously rushed through the crowded streets of New York at full speed, manoeuvring past the frenzy of people, probably heading home from their daily commute. In reality, he was only going as fast somebody with a tear in his calf could, courtesy of a mid-scale villain he had fought the week prior. He had gone back home and had his Dad patch it up, needing ten stitches. Somebody in a strong New York accent cursed at him as he almost accidently ran into them, but he could really care less. He began to wonder why he had taken the walking route rather than to just swing home like he usually did, which would’ve taken ten minutes at the most. His legs was aching and he could barely breath from the stress, but he made it home eventually. Legs straining as he walked up the stairs to Stark tower. JARVIS greeted him as he limped through the doors, entering through the lobby and pressing the button on the elevator. When he walked in, he leaned over a minute to rest, but as soon as he reached the second floor, the elevator doors opened, and he was met by the face of a person he’d never seen before. “Goin’ up?” the man was tall, dressed in all black and red, with many weapons slung loosely on his body. Peter just nodded as he slipped in the elevator with the stranger. “What’re you doin’ here kid? Seems like no place for a teenager.” Peter just gawked for a minute before his brain registered what the masked man had asked. “I-I live here. Tony and Steve are my parents. May-may I ask what you’re doing here?” The man smiled through the mask, making Peter question what was really going on because who can smile like that in a thick mask? “Ah, you must be Peter! I’m a fan of your work! Especially the Spidey ones. You capture his ass in just the right angles, truly a work of art.” Peter’s eyes went wide and he flushed a deep red, was this guy serious? “I’m doin’ work with your dads. Well, more like I have been already but I don’t know how much longer I will be. They don’t like the way I run things.” Peter just nodded, he knew how hard Tony was to work with and surely he was the problem. “Do you want me to talk to them? I know my dads better than anyone and I’m sure that its Tony giving you the trouble.” The other man smiled again cheekily. “I’d like that, Kiddo! Thanks a lot!” Peter made it to his floor, the doors opening wide. He turned to face the elevator doors again and he stuck his foot in, “May I ask your name?” The masked man pressed another button on the elevator, giving Peter a salute with one hand as the doors closed “’Names Deadpool, but you can call me Wade.” The doors shut, leaving Peter alone with his jaw on the floor.

‘Did that really just happen?’ Peter sputtered, trying to make a noise but nothing had come out. Did he really just share an elevator with one of the most deadly mercenaries in the world, if not THE deadliest? His head reeled. He just turned on his heels and walked into the living room where his Tony was laying on the couch, with Steve laying beside him. “Gross! Get a room!” Peter shouted only half jokingly, grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge across the room, turning back to face the men on the couch. Tony just gave him a sideways smirk, kissing Steve passionately. “I’m gonna run away, and you’re never gonna find me.” Peter remarked, covering his eyes as he sat down on the smaller couch, turning the TV station. “You’ll never guess who I just ran into.” Tony and Steve both looked up a little, “Deadpool.”  
“Yeah, we just had a meeting. He’s starting to hurt people more than usual, we told him if he didn’t get it under control than we would have to put him in containment.” Peters eyes went wide, “He wouldn’t actually kill anybody, would he? Not anymore, at least.” Steve shook his head, “Three civilians killed yesterday in an explosion. Guess who was behind it?” the youngest stopped for a second, putting down the TV remote. “You think I should talk to him about it? As Spiderman, I mean. He really likes me.” Tony shook his head, “I don’t want you having anything to do with that basket-case Pete. He’s violent, suicidal, merciless, not to mention bat-shit crazy.” Steve shushed his husband with a hand to the mouth, “Watch your language, Mr. Stark.” He shifted where he was sitting so he wasn’t crushing Tony but he could face Peter. “I think that would be a good idea, Tony. Peter is personable, and smart, and Deadpool would trust him because he’s never dealt with Spiderman before. Maybe you should, Pete.” Tony scoffed at the other man sitting between his legs, “Stevey, Babe, Honey, do you hear what you’re saying? The guys a looney. Absolutely insane.”  
“So are you.”  
“I’m not violent nor do I hear voices.” Steve frowned at him, “Peter can handle himself, he’s a big boy now.” Peter smiled at Steve, who shot him a wink. Tony just sighed, standing up and walking away into the bedroom. “Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want, It’s not like he’s my kid too!” Tony mumbled to himself, closing the door behind him. Peter stood up, putting the milk back in the fridge, kissing Steve on the head before he hurried into his room so he could change, “Thanks, Pop. I’m gonna go patrol.” Steve lied back down, returning to the TV, “Don’t mention it, Peter. Be safe!” 

Peter loved the feeling of swinging through the city. The feeling of the wind, and the weightlessness he felt was so freeing and lovely, he’d never get sick of it. Suddenly from below, he heard three gun-shots go off in succession. He slowed down, sliding down a building to investigate. He was met by the sight of the same man he saw earlier, still clad in his red and black suit, gun out, cursing and muttering under his breath. Peter climbed slowly down the wall, a little closer as to not be detected but close enough to hear what was happening. “Shi-Fu-Ugh, shut up! I’m smart enough to fix it- Yeah- Yeah, whatever!” Deadpool was yelling at himself. Finally, his gun made a click, and he cocked it and turned around, turning it straight at Peter. “Come out from over there, unless you want your brain fulla’ lead.” He stated loudly. Peter jumped from the wall a little bit, hands in the air in submission. “Oh, hey! It’s my friendly neighbourhood Spiderman! How’re you doin’ Spidey?” he smiled, putting his gun back in his holster. “Hi, Deadpool. I’m okay, just seeing how you’re doing?”  
“Fantastic.” Wade remarked, “Just fixing my gun, that’s the third time this week that it’s jammed.” Spidey walked a step closer. “My, my, Mr. Spider. It should be illegal to wear a suit that tight.” Peter was extremely glad for the mask, he was currently blushing like an idiot. What did this guy see in him? Whatever it was, he was a little flattered, Wade was pretty hot from what he could see. He had a chiselled jaw, nice arms, and that torso made Peter absolutely drool. The younger man tried to quickly change the subject. “So I uh- I just talked with Iron Man, and he said that maybe I should talk to you a little bit, maybe supervise you? If your okay with that.” Deadpool cocked his head to the side, questioningly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to hang out, but its better I’m just up front and honest, cause if you say no than Tony’s just gonna spy on you anyway.” Wade shrugged. “Fine by me. You want Mexican?” Peter was finally reminded of the growing pain and gargling in his stomach, when was the last time he had eaten? He just nodded and followed Wade down the street. 

Now, this must look pretty weird to any bystanders. It’s not everyday you see Spiderman or Deadpool, let alone together, walking like nothing’s wrong. He reached into his pocket, it was a text from Tony.  
‘You’re already in with The Help? What’d you do, offer him money?’ Peter just rolled his eyes, another text sent in, ‘Don’t get too close. This is just a job.” Peter put his phone back in his waistline. Wade lead him into a small Taco Bell of the main street, where he walked right up to the counter. “Three Crunch Wrap Supreme’s, please!” he turned to Peter, taking his wallet out of his utility belt, “Spidey, what do you want?” Peter didn’t hear him at first, he was too busy staring at the lady behind the counter, who looked scared out of her wits. “Two taco’s, please.”  
“Th-There a convention around here some place?” She asked, putting their order into the register. “Nope, not that I know of.” He shot her a signature cheeky smile. “We’re the real deal. Please, no photography. I promise not to light anything on fire!” He says hands in the air. She laughed, Wade certainly knew how to lighten the mood. “Big fan of you guys!” She smiled, putting the food onto the table, “Have this one on me!” Wade waved and said thank you, sitting down at a table, pulling the seat out for Peter. “M’lady.” He said, gesturing with his arm. Peter just crossed his arms, “Charming.” He spat out, “So I’ve been told.” Wade replied. Peter reached across the table, grabbing his box of food, pulling out the taco. He rolled up his mask to his nose, stuffing it in. Wade did the same, except a little more hesitant. 

Peter was instantly mesmerised by the mans scars, some deep red and others just on the verge of blending in with the rest of his skin. He wasn't ugly in the least, just interesting looking. Peter was finding it hard to look away. Wade must have realised that Peter was staring because he stopped eating, and began reaching up for his mask again, but Peter caught his arm. “No, no, Deadpool. It’s fine, I don’t care. Keep eating.” Wade stared, jaw open. “You sure? It doesn’t gross you out?” Peter just smiled at him, “Not at all.” Wade shot him a smile, and dug into his dinner. “You know-“ he said, muffled by the food, “You don’t hafta’ call me Deadpool, it’s Wade. What about you?” Peter stopped, whiping his mouth with the glove of his suit. “I’d rather not, Wade, sorry. If you knew, I don’t know what would happen.” Wade just shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me none. Suit yourself, Baby Boy.” They ate together for a while, Wade sharing little jokes, and them sharing little facts about themselves and having small talk. Peter found out that Wade was Canadian, and Peter had told Wade that he had recently gotten out of a relationship with his long term girlfriend, Gwen. “Rough stuff, man.” Wade replied, “Girls are rough, real heartbreakers.”  
“No, no!” Peter said, defending Gwen. “She’s awesome, my best friend, but things just weren’t gonna work out. She wasn’t safe around me anymore, with the whole hero stuff.” Wade just nodded, understanding what he was getting at. Finally, they both stood up, waving goodbye to the lady at the register. They scaled the building neighbouring the taco joint and sat on the roof for a minute, scouting the area. “Listen, Wade. I had a really great time,” Wade smiled when he said that, and he was sure that if he did blush he would be right now, “I’m obviously gonna see you again whether we like it or not. You wanna hang out again?” Wade laughed a little, “I’d love to, Baby Boy.” They both smiled, Peter said a quick goodbye, launching himself off the building, Wade watching him swing away towards Stark Tower. Both of them already knew, just from the last few hours, both we’re in too deep, and we’re already smitten.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been meeting up with the mercenary Wade Wilson for the past couple weeks now, and even though it's for work he can't help but become friends with the merc fairly fast. Oblivious to Wade's obvious flirtatious harassment, Peter is shocked to find out that he shares feelings for the Spider too, which leads to other shared feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of how its going so far! The words are just spewing, I don't know how I'm doing it. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm pretty proud of this so critique and comments, as usual, are encouraged! Thanks so much for the read!]
> 
> ~Levi

“Oh my god, are you serious? For me?” Wade asked enthusiastically, ripping the gun from the man adjacent to him’s hands, “You shouldn’t have, Honey!” he kicked the guy square in the gut with all his might, knocking him to the ground. “On second thought, Gary, I think that this isn’t working out, we should break up.” He faked a maiden move, looking away as he shot the struggling mans left kneecap out with the gun that had previously belonged to him. The masked mercenary started to strut away triumphantly, leaving the bleeding man on the corner of the street for somebody to find, when the yellow box popped into his mind out of the blue, ‘I bet Spidey’s not gonna be too happy ‘bout this!’ Wade just rolled his eyes. ‘He’s right.’ The white box added. ‘He’s trying to help us out by putting us on good terms with Iron Man, we could need that.’ The merc just shook his head. “Commonnn guyyyss! I didn’t kill the guy!” he turned around to face the man who was calling out for somebody to help, “He’s just… mortally wounded… Besides, if I keep up the act than I will get to see more of Spidey, hopefully.” He grinned to himself, having silenced the boxes for once. 

Speaking of arachnids, look who it is! He grinned from ear to ear as he spotted the smaller man-boy-ki- oh who cares! Who the hell is writing this story? Anyway, he jogged up the street, climbing onto a fire escape of the building Spidey was currently scaling, flinging himself up the building, very slowly. Wade used the window sills and fire escapes to climb to the top of the building where he waited at the edge, waiting for the spider to make it to the edge. 

“Do you need a hand, little spider?” Deadpool asked, flashing the younger of the two a cheeky smile through the mask and holding a hand out for him to grab onto. The teen gripped onto it, hoisting himself up so he could stand in front of the tall man. “Hey Wade, how’re you?” Wade let out a little hiss, “Peachy, just peachy, how about you? You’re not lookin’ so hot, Baby Boy.” Peter gently rolled onto the ground, “I got a pretty bad cut a while back, just ripped it open again.” He looked down at the blood pooling through his suit. 

“You can come back to my place, if you want, and I’ll patch ya’ up?” Peter gave him a smile, realizing he cant see it, and than he stood up. “Where to?” he took a step forward, almost collapsing. “Uh, would it be better if I carried you there? It’s a couple blocks, not too far but with yo-“   
“Wade, you don’t need to carry me. I can get there ju-“ he was cut short by a trip almost bringing him completely face first with the ground but strong arms caught him, whisking him back up and carrying him bridal style. “Trust me, babe.” Wade just smiled and gave him a smirk, running towards 2nd st. 

~~~

Wade’s apartment wasn’t the cleanliest, but it sure wasn’t the worst. Peter limped in, Wade supporting him with his left shoulder. “Home sweet home! If you find anything weird just- uh- ignore it.” The merc led him into the bathroom where he sat him on the edge of the toilet lid, pulling a first aid kit out from under the sink. “Is this expensive material?” The man asked, gripping gently at his ankle as to not hurt him further. “No, I uh- I made it myself. Why does tha-“ he was interrupted by Wade cutting into the suit, ripping a foot long gash from his ankle to his knee. “Ahhh Wade! I could’ve just took the suit off! I’m not naked under this, you know!” Wade giggled at him, pulling out some antiseptic. “I’ve always wondered just how you fit any underwear under that skin tight suit, Spidey, tell me your secret! Inquiring minds wanna know!” He poured it into the wound, making Peter hiss from the sting. “Besides,” the masked man continued, “if you took your suit off who knows what I’d do, but I’m pretty sure it’s not watch the Telletubies if you catch my drift.” Peter just leaned back more, facepalming, “Oh god, Wade! Is everything that comes out of your mouth dirty?” Wade put a finger to his lips, furrowing his brow. “Lemme’ think… Hm.. Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Peter just shook his head, trying to forget about the deadly mercenary currently using a needle the size of his index finger to stitch the cut. When he was finished, Peter looked down to admire the handy work.  
“Not too bad, Wade, thanks.” Wade just shrugged, putting the kit back and turning around to leave the bathroom. “If you’re here, might as well just stay for a bit, it’s already late and I got pizza and pay-per-view.” Peter limped out of the bathroom, finding his way into the large living room and resting on the leather couch in front of the TV. “Sure if you’re okay with that.” Wade grinned at him from the kitchen, pulling out a box of pizza and laying it on the coffee table in front of him. “More than okay.” 

They sat for a few hours, eating pizza and watching some dumb scary movie Wade had found on Netflix, commenting back and forth on the shitty graphics and terrible acting. “Seriously! There is a car on the property, and its yours, you have the keys, leave!” Wade shouted, throwing his head back and throwing his hands in the air exasperated. Peter grinned at the man, both their masks rolled up to their noses so they could eat properly. “Wade?”   
“Shoot.”  
“Why do you wear the mask?” Wade stopped eating, and turned away from the younger man. “Cause its not fair to blind my opponents with my stunning beauty.” He retorted, making Peter scoff. “No, seriously! Everybody knows your name, who you are, why the mask?”   
“Cause-“ he broke off, shrinking into the couch more whilst pulling his mask down again, “I’m hideously disfigured, not a pretty sight.” Peter inched closer to the masked merc. “No your not, would you let me see?” Wade scooted further away, if that was even possible. “No, Spidey, listen. I think your cute, real cute, I think I’ve fallen head over heals for you which is quite obvious by the amount of raunchy comments and flirtatious gestures I throw your way on a daily basis. I also know that there is nothing ever gonna happen between us, no matter how hard I wanna jump your bones right now, so I’d rather keep things between us casual, capiche?” Peter was gaping. He didn’t know how to respond, did Wade actually just say all that or was he just hallucinating? 

Peter inched closer to Wade, rolling over him so he could straddle his hips. He took the pizza from Wade’s hand. “You did not just do that!” Wade yelped, trying to look offended. “Whatever you’re doin’ right now is super sexy, believe me, but taking a mans pizza? That’s a crime.” Peter shook his head, putting his hands on the edge of Wade’s mask. “I will close my eyes, please?” Wade just looked away and nodded. Peter shut his eyes tightly, gripping the edge of the mask and pulling it off gently. He took his own gloves off so he could feel the other mans face. There were many different bumps on his skin, deep scarring just like on his jaw but all over his face and parts of it were dry and irritated. He felt his head, he had no hair. He felt his lips, they were chapped yet soft and he just bowed his head a little, hands still on Wade’s face. “You can look. I-If you want…” Peter lifted his head, opening his eyes slowly. Wade was hot. Wade was more than hot, he was absolutely stunning. Yes his scars looked painful and weren’t the most appealing but his jaw was perfect, and his eyes were as bright as tropical water, the kind you see in movies. He went to go put the mask back on, obviously thinking that Peter was uncomfortable with his appearance, but Peter pushed his hands back down and gripped his jaw, leaning in to close the space between them. 

My god was that kiss ever amazing. Wade tasted like pizza and coffee and he smelt rich and deep, and Peter wanted nothing more than to wrap the sent around him like a blanket. Peter’s lipped were soft and warm and he tasted sweet and made Wade feel buzzed, which he didn’t understand. It was when Wade finally got ahold of the situation in his brain that he reacted, pulling a hand to the younger mans hips to pull him closer. Peter pulled his hands up to Wade’s neck, pulling him in and turning his head ever so slightly to the right so that he could open his mouth a little wider, letting Wade slip his tongue in. It was obviously become heated quickly. Peter’s initial light pressure was now an intense make out session with Spiderman pulled flush up to Deadpools torso and hips. Wade was the first to pull away, “I don’t even know who you are…” he looked away again, Peter cursed quietly under his breath at Deadpool for interrupting him. The teen grabbed the mercs face and turned him back to look Peter straight in the eyes, he brought his hand up to under his neck so he could grip his mask tightly and rip it off quickly. “Hello Wade Wilson, I’m Peter Parker, nice to meet you.” Wade was paralyzed, unable to speak or move, just inspecting Peter’s face and body, he ran his hands over Peter’s shoulders and then back up to his neck where he ran a hand through Peter’s thick brown hair. “Your dads are gonna kill me.” He smirked, leaning in to meet Peter’s lips again.

Peter had somehow ended up on top of Wade at some point, hands on either side of his head to support himself. ‘Thank god for Spidey strength.’ He had thought to himself five minutes in. He pulled away and rested his forehead on Wade’s, sharing each others breaths, eyes closed. “I think we should try this out.” Peter was the first to speak, opening his eyes and staring down at Wade’s red, plump, freshly kissed lips. “Us I mean.” Wade smiled again, a beautiful full smile full of emotion. “I would love that, Baby Boy, but how’re we gonna avoid my hide gettin’ skinned by Captain ‘Murica and Iron Dad?” Peter slid himself into the space between the couch cushions and Wade’s warm body. “I don’t know, we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it, in the mean time, I’m gonna take a shower and head out before my dads have an aneurism.” He gave the merc a soft peck on the lips before he stood up, walking over to the bathroom. “You need a little help in there? I’d hate for you ta’ slip in the shower.” Peter turned around and rolled his eyes, “Maybe next time Hot-Shot.” He laughed and then quickly shut the door behind him. Both completely awestruck at what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter contains angry super dads and not so domestic SpideyPool.


	3. The Literal And Metaphorical Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Peter and Wade go on a date, and there are some Avengers who are a little more than interested in Wade and Peter's relationship.

Peter had snuck home many times, and he had also failed many times as well, but he was getting pretty good and hadn’t been caught in a while. He began scaling the Stark Tower till he got to the fourth flour on the west side. He stepped onto the fire escape and opened the window a sliver so he could hear what was happening inside, but he heard nothing. He opened the living room window a little more so he could hop in, setting his feet gently onto the marble tile floor as to not wake his parents. He began his trek to his bedroom one floor up, but suddenly a table lamp switch on in the corner of the room. 

“Hey Pete,” It was Tony, “Where’ve you been? Did you know that it is exactly 3:24AM?” Peter put his head in his hands and sighed, knowing that wherever this conversation was headed, it was not in his favour. “I was at a friends, sorry, I just lost track of time.” Tony scoffed a little, “Till three in the morning? Peter, seriously, you had your dad and I worried sick! He just went to bed an hour ago. You need to keep tabs more often, especially if you plan on joining us one day out there. You may be Spiderman but you’re also Steve and I’s son.” Peter ran his hands down his face again. “Dad, its alright, I just stayed at a friends.”  
“What’s their name?” Peter wrung his hands a bit, not looking his dad in the eye. “Wade Wilson…” he muttered. Tony put a hand to his ear, “Sorry, Honey, what was that?”   
“I said Wade Wilson!”   
“The mercenary?”   
“You heard me.” Tony sat a little straighter in the chair, putting his hands together and sighing deeply, not knowing what to say next. Peter began walking towards his room again but his father had gotten up and had him by the wrist. “We’ll talk about this in the morning with your dad no matter what, so don’t think about sneaking out again.” The older man ran his hands through his hair and walked back into his bedroom slowly as to not wake his husband. Peter breathed a sigh of relieve, but also because he’d been holding his breath with tension. Anthony Stark angry was not a sight you see every day, but it was a scary sight nonetheless. The young man slipped the suit from his shoulders and gently around his left ankle as to not disturb the damaged skin on his ankle. He pulled on some sweatpants and then collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, sleep meeting him the moment his head hit the pillow. 

~~~

The next day Peter woke to light shining in his bedroom window onto his face. It was the kind of light that comes right before a storm, dark and hazy but light nonetheless. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet met by the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom. The teen yawned and stretched out as he got off the bed but he slightly recoiled at the pain in his left ankle, making him remember the events of the previous night. Wade, him stitching Pete up, their hot make out session on Wade’s couch, Tony. Oh no, Tony. He put a hand on the door handle, preparing himself for a full on assault on his ears from both of his dads. He slowly swung it open, making a steady B-line straight for the kitchen for his morning coffee. He poured some sugar and cream in it then turned around as he stirred to be met by both Iron Man and Captain America sitting at the dining table behind the kitchen island. “Good morning, Pete.” Steve said, Peter replying with a quiet “Morning, Pops.” Steve stood a little straighter, Peter winced as he continued. “So I hear you stayed pretty late at a friends house last night. Your dad was just telling me but would you mind telling me who? He says I wouldn’t believe him.” Peter took a step back to lean against the counter. “Deadp-“  
“DEADPOOL!” Tony yelled, hands thrown up in the air, “Peter, we said watch him, baby sit him, I said to you ‘Don’t get too close!’ and what do you do? Plan a little slumber party.”   
“Tony!” Steve says, slamming a hand on the table to snap Tony out of his angry tangent, “We haven’t heard the whole story, Babe, just let Peter talk.” Peter ran a hand across the back of his neck, looking down at his coffee. “That cut from last week opened up again and he saw me struggling to get home so I went to his place and he stitched it.” He lifted his sweat pant leg a little to show his fathers that he wasn’t making it up, “I ended up staying late because he had ordered pizza so we watched a movie or two, nothing more.” Steve smiled at Tony and then turned back their son. “Not that I really want you hanging out with Wade Wilson, believe me that he’s bad news, but I can’t really do anything about it since you’re eighteen and all. Promise me, Peter, that if anything goes sour you tell us so we can take him into containment, please.” Peter smiled at his dad and finished taking a sip from his cup. “Sure, Pops, will do.”

Tony still looked a little infuriated but the fuse he had blown seemed to have been dying down a little bit. Peter put his empty cup in the sink once he had finished then walked back into his room, changing into a new undamaged Spiderman suit, than launched himself from the balcony, swinging into action, ready for the day.

~~~

It was only 8:30pm and Peter was exhausted, yet again. He was currently sitting on top of some publishing company’s building with his mask off staring up at the sky. New York seemed to be a busy place today. The brunet whipped out his phone, looking for Wade’s name. It had been two weeks since they hung out that night at Wade's apartment, and they had been inseparable ever since.  
‘Wanna hang out?’ –P  
‘Sure thing, Baby Boy. Where you at?’ –W  
‘Perkins Publishing Inc. on 3rd.’-P  
It didn’t take long for Wade to show up. Peter immediately hopped up and walked over to hug the red and black clad mercenary. Deadpool kissed the teen’s forehead through the mask and embraced him back, but Peter apparently wasn’t having it. He turned his head up, giving the merc a mischievous look. “Is that all?”  
“You brat!” Deadpool retorted, pulling his mask up to his nose then leaning down to meet Peter’s lips with his. Peter responded immediately with his lips and a hand to the back of Wade’s head to deepen their kiss. Wade pushed into him a little more, leaning Peter against the wall behind them and putting a knee between his legs. “Easy, Big Fella.” Peter chuckled, putting his hands on Wade’s shoulders to push the larger of the two away. “We’re in public, Wade, but it’s good to see you.” Wade just huffed a breath of air, looking defeated. “You’re a tease, I like it.” He made Peter laugh. It wasn’t just a giggle or a huff of air, he actually laughed wholeheartedly, and it basically made Wade’s stomach do a somersault because he was just so cute and so real, he couldn’t believe he was there. “What do you want to do, than?” Peter checked the time again and turned back to the taller man. “What would you want to do? I need to go to the bookstore to return some books for school, I can buy you coffee after?” Wade shrugged, “Sounds good to me, but we’re still in our suits. Won’t we both be mobbed by fans?” Peter thought for a second, “We can both just head home and change quickly then meet at the store, if you’re okay with that.” Wade nodded and waved a little goodbye before hopping off the side of the building. Peter heard him hit the ground with a sickening thud and a little “Ow.” He chuckled to himself and began his swing home.

~~~

“What to wear, what to wear…” Deadpool sing songed to himself, unsure of what exactly was happening. When was the last time he had been to a library? When was the last time he had been on a date? ‘When was the last time you even read a book?’ White chimed in. ‘Books are boring. That’s why we blow stuff up!’ Yellow added. Wade just sighed loudly, picking out a hoodie and jeans that were possibly clean. He slipped them on, taking a sniff to make sure he was presentable. “What the HELL did I roll in? God!” the merc sprayed a bottle of Lynx onto his body before heading out the door, excited for what their little “date” had in store.

Peter on the other hand had no troubles finding an outfit. Teenage boys aren’t exactly picky when it comes to these things, he isn’t super self conscious and he really only ever wears sweaters and jeans, and a suit seemed like a little much. He pulled on a plaid sweater and a pair of jeans that had no holes to cover his suit underneath. He strolled quietly out of the bedroom into the living room, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter and shoving whatever dessert concoction that Pepper had left on the counter into his mouth, but he was stopped by a soft voice behind him. “Hey, Pete.” Natasha. “I heard you made a new friend.”

Peter turned on his heels and smiled at Natasha, swallowing the lemony treat in one gulp. “Hey, Mama Widow, how’s it hangin’?” he smacked himself for that one, he was spending too much time with Wade. “Peter, I saw you with Deadpool this morning.” She said flatly, staring deep into Peter like she was going to pierce his very soul. “Care to explain, Pete? Cause this really doesn’t look good where I’m standing.”   
“We’re just friends, Nata-“  
“Just friends? Just friends, Peter, really?! I saw you making out with him! With your tongue lodged straight down his throat!” The teenager leaned over, head in his hands, sighing loudly. “Natasha, please don’t tell my dads! W-Wade and I are still figuring stuff out and we’re- I- we… Ugh… I really like him, Natasha, I really do. You don’t have to worry about me, I know what I’m doing but I appreciate that you’re worried."   
"I'm more than worried. I'm furious. I'm confused. I don't know what to think. I won't tell Tony or Steve, but I am going to keep an eye out for you just in case. I love you, Peter, I don't want to see you hurt." the younger man moved over to Natasha and gave her a hug, licking his thumb for lemony cream over her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. "It's alright, Auntie, I will talk to you later. I got a hot date." he added, hastily making his way into the elevator to meet Wade down the street.

~~~

"Who the heck is Charles Dickens?" Wade stuck his tongue out, sticking the book that he was inspecting back on the shelf. "What do you mean, Wade? Charles Dickens is a classic english author! Everybody knows him, didn't you pass grade eight english?" Wade gave Peter an exaggerated yawn as Peter flipped through another book. "I don't like books, and I'm not english I'm Canadian! So why would I care about some old ugly english dude? I've got a young hot american kid right here!" He wrapped his arms around Peters mid section, kissing him on the back of his head behind the ears. Peter giggled and shoo'd him away with his hand but didn't look up from his book, making Wade whine like a little kid. "Let's look at comic books, I love me some Captain America! He's definitely more handsome in real life. Are you even listening? Maybe if your not careful I will leave you for Captain." Peter closed the book and put it back on the shelf, turning and kissing Wade on the lips. "Like you'd leave me for my dad." Wade smiled against the smaller mans lips. If he was allowed, he would have just sat there forever, with his arms around Peter. Breathing in his scent, embracing his warmth and just being with him, but apparently you can't always get what you want. 

"Excuse me, but I would rather you not do that in front of my children." Peter turned his head, and was met by a middle aged woman, hands on her hips, staring right at Peter and Wade with daggers in her eyes. "Sorry, what?"   
"I would rather you not flaunt whatever this is in front of my child-"  
"Mum I'm twelve! Leave them alone!" the younger boy beside her tugged at her sleeve, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "No, Sam, it's not okay! They can take their sinful lifestyle elsewhere, not in public! It's disgusting!" Wade's eyes were huge. The man was huge, over six feet tall, a wall of muscle, it wasn't every day that some random person in a library called him out on something as stupid as kissing somebody else. For once Wade was at a lost for words. Peter linked fingers with the taller man and turned his body completely to confront the lady. "Look, lady, the world is full of things you won't like and I think me kissing my boyfriend is the least of your problems, it's not the end of the world and it doesn't effect you. I'm sure your kid-" Peter looked down at the boy, who was funny enough wearing a Deadpool hat and a Spiderman tee, with a look of pity, "could care less. So how about you mind your own business?" The kids eyes flashed with humour as well as Wade's, but the lady didn't respond. She just turned her nose to the air and started walking away. The younger boy, Sam Peter thought, started to follow her but Peter held him back. "Glad to see you're a fan of us," he pulled the neck of his sweater down to reveal the suit underneath, as did Wade, "Don't let her get you down, you keep doin' you." Sam's eyes lit up and he flashed the biggest smile Peter had ever seen. He gave Peter and Wade a thumbs up and another "Sorry!" before he ran off to follow his mother back to the lobby. 

Wade laughed at Peters sudden outburst as the kid left, and he wrapped him in another hug as he kissed his cheek sloppily. "Wow, your boyfriend? Is that what you're calling me now?" Peter blushed heavily, digging his face into the crook of Wade's shoulder. "Sush, you big dork. Sorry, I just assumed we'd been going out for a while an-"   
"Don't worry about it, Peter, I'd love to be your boyfriend, Shnookums." Peter had a little moment of freaking out because he had never had a boyfriend before, and his boyfriend was Wade. Wade Wilson, who he had known about for years. He was ecstatic, over the moon about this, but he wasn't excited for breaking the news to his parents.

But it turns out that he might not have to wait much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about the whole confrontation thing, I hope I wrote it properly! This chapter is more of a two part chapter so I will try and get the next chapter out by friday!


	4. Wade's An Enigma, Peter Is A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade arrive at Avengers HQ, expecting it empty, but are met with a surprise instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I had some personal issues, and than health issues but now I'm good to go! Usually I'm pretty good about posting on time but this was one exception. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Levi

The drive home was much less exciting than the library, which Wade thought he’d never say out loud. The rain outside was extremely heavy, hitting Wade’s windows with loud patters every time a drop landed on the car. The two men held hands whilst Wade wasn’t switching gears, making it awkward, but neither of them said anything about it. “So, how’re we going to break it to the oldies?” Wade broke the comfortable silence first, eagerly trying to pry the information from Peter, who he could tell was putting it off as long as possible. “I-I don’t know… When the time is right…. Never maybe….” He was so quiet, Wade almost didn’t hear him over the rain. “Never? That’s nice. Never gonna introduce your boyfriend to your parents, Pete, that’s rude.”   
“No! No! I mean, I do want to, but I don’t. Do you understand?”  
“Here in the English language, Peter,” he switched gears again ,“we have this thing called ‘sense’ and you’re not making any of it.”  
“I mean I want to tell them!” Peter threw his hands high in the air, narrowly missing smacking them into the roof. “I want to scream it to the world, I want everybody to know that Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers’ got it hard for Wade Wilson, but you know how dead I would be? You’d be dead too, buddy!” Wade’s eyes were huge. He hadn’t expected Peter to freak out but he had obviously hit a sore spot in the teenager. “Pete, Baby, you do it on your own time. I’m just pullin’ your leg.” 

The younger of the two leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek tenderly. "I know, I'm just really worried. Do you wanna come over for a bit? Both my dad's are out right now because of Avenger work that I can't be a part of, apparently." Wade smiled extremely widely, simply at the thought of being allowed into the Avengers tower, and possibly Spidey's bedroom. Not that he was expecting anything to happen, it was just extremely personal. He would get to see what kind of weird trinkets he kept in his room, his books, his Deadpool bedsheets (Yeah Right! -Yellow), and where he slept. His dreams of the past few years are coming to life. “I’d love to if the Super Parents aren’t home. I’ve read too many fic’s where me meeting them goes wrong.”   
“Wade, what the hell are you talking about?”   
“Not important.” Wade quickly changed the subject, pulling into the Avengers parking garage with a sharp turn, making Peter hold on for dear life. When the older parked, Peter got out and rested his head on the side of the roof, gasping. “Wasn’t the smoothest parking job I’ve ever been a part of, but it definitely wasn’t the roughest.” Wade laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller teen’s shoulders and kissing his forehead. They went up to the sixteenth floor of Stark Tower, where Peter’s room was, and where his parents lived. In the small foyer in front of the door, they removed their coats and shook the dirt off their shoes before entering. Peter slowly swung the door open, still a little wary. “Do you want some food? I’ve got some pizza in the fridge from yesterday’s lunch.” Wade just nodded and followed him in. He led him into the kitchen by hand, not letting go, even when he opened the fridge, making Wade scoot over about a foot to miss the door. “Yeah, right he-“ 

Sitting in their favourite confrontation table, which was apparently the new name for their dining room table, were his Parents, and the rest of the Avengers. Peter gaped at the sight before him, taking a step back into Wade and unlinking their fingers. "Hi I-uh- thought you guys were out." he managed to sputter out. Tony was first to speak, "We were, but than Natasha told Clint some interesting information about you and your buddy here." Peter's eyes flashed with anger, but Natasha couldn't see with her eyes trained on a spot on the ground. "I didn't know he would tell..." she began, still not looking at Peter. "What happened, Peter?" Bruce started, "I know he has been getting better, and that we've been working closely with him but you don't know him! You don't know the things he's done, the people he's killed, the things he's seen!" Peter grabbed Wade's hand again, pulling himself forward as well as Wade so he face Bruce and the rest of the Avengers directly. "I may not know him as long as you have, but you don't know anything about him! You don't know what he's like outside of the suit, and I've seen it first hand! Yes, he's annoying and has done some truly terrible things, but I am aware and am ready to handle it!"   
"You don't!" Clint yelled, "You do not know him! We don't even know him! The man's an enigma! We just know he's dangerous and you're too good for him!"   
"He'll hurt you one day, Peter!" Steve chimed in, "And we all love you too much to sit back and watch it!" Wade took a step forward and slammed his fist on the marble island in the centre of the kitchen, obviously wanting the attention to focus on him so he could give his two cents. "God Dammit! I am standing right here!" Wade yelled, putting his head in his hands, "I know I've done some terrible things and you've all seen it, and I know you're just worried about Petey, but I would never hurt him! I would never hurt any of you!" Thor's eyes were full of hatred, and disbelief, "Just last week you threw me off of The Empire State Building, Pool of Death." Wade grabbed Peters hand again, "But did you die?"   
"Enough! Everybody!" Steve chimed in, "I know we all just love Peter, and we're worried, but isn't it obvious that Peter really likes Wade?" Everybody stared at the ground, other than Tony who was still staring holes into Wade's eyes, "You guys did the same thing about Gwen, and Mary Jane, and Harry too! I mean, MJ never killed anybody but still! I think we all just need to give Peter some space, he knows what he's doing." Tony stared dumbfounded at his husband, sighing loudly he placed he buried his face in Steve's shoulder. "You always know just what to say, and I hate you." He kissed Steve's face and than turned to Wade and Peter, "You obviously would've told us on your own time-" Wade snickered loudly, "Whatever, the point is, I'm sorry Clint told us and obviously everything is okay, but Wilson, I swear to god if you ever hurt Peter I will-"  
"Okay, enough, Tony." Bruce cut him off, worried for the impending menagerie of violent acts. 

Right as Peter turned around to lead Wade to the door, JARVIS interrupted them. "I'm sorry, Sir's, but I cannot let you leave. The storm outside is growing at an alarming rate and all roadways are closed until further notice." Wade jumped at the voice, "I'll never get used to that..."   
"So what does that mean?" Natasha sputtered. "I guess, we're stuck here." Steve sighed, knowing that tonight would be a long one. Wade grinned maniacally at Peter as the rest of the team got up to prepare for the night ahead of them. He wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled him aside, 'SLUMBER PARTY' we're the only words he mouthed, and Peter knew exactly what Wade meant. 

Stuck inside Avengers tower with his insane boyfriend, insanely protective parents, and insanely over-worked extend family.

What a fun night.


	5. Start Of The Night

Peter sighed loudly, trying to hide his head in his hands. Currently, his boyfriend Wade was pushed tight against his side with a hand around his waist, arguing with Clint on which Quentin Tarantino movie is the best. His parents we're in the kitchen, Tony having an asthma attack from anger and Steve trying to calm him down. The rest of the Avengers were on the other wall, watching the chaos unfold. This all started when they couldn't pick a movie, so Clint suggested Pulp Fiction but Wade replied with "Oh no, Kill Bill is a much better pick. Stark, you got Kill Bill?" He didn't know how much more he could take, but he would probably have to break it up soon because Wade looked like he was going to punch Clint right in the face if they stood there any longer. 

"Everybody knows Pulp Fiction is his best work!" Clint spat at the larger man, obviously not afraid to get up in his face. "Yeah right! C'mon, Hawky-Boy, Kill Bill! Uma Thurman is a BAMF and a babe and those katanas? She's like the girl me, and thats pretty cool." 

"I'm older than you, Deadpool, I know my crap, you better shut your trap before I shut it for you-" Peter jumped up and stood between them right as Wade and Clint both rose from their seats, "Hey! Hey! You're like children! Come on, guys! It's a matter of opinion! I'm nineteen and I don't bicker like you do." The whole room went completely silent at Peters sudden outburst. Steve and Tony stopped chattering, Natasha and Bruce were almost in tears because of the older men being told off like kindergarteners, even Thor was finding it hard to keep a straight face. Clint stared at the ground, not saying anything. Wade was the first one to break the silence. "You-You're nineteen? Jailbait much, wow." 

"For CHRISTS SAKE, WADE!" Tony threw his hands in the air, walking into the living room with an exasperated sigh, pushing Wade out of the way and pushing a movie into the slot. It began and everybody sat into their assigned seats. Tony sat on his sofa, reaching out for Steve so he could come sit with him.

"Everybody knows that Reservoir Dogs is the best Quentin Tarantino movie."

~~~


End file.
